The present invention relates to an electronic device which has a single chip microprocessor, in which the program is changeable.
In a conventional electronic device having a single chip microprocessor (hereinafter referred to as microprocessor), a program for operating the microprocessor is stored in a non-volatile memory such as a ROM which is built into the microprocessor.
Presently, there are many electronic cameras being manufactured which employ a microprocessor to control the operation of different functions and features. The use of the microprocessor reduces the overall size and complexity of the camera. However, if the program needs to be changed to fix software errors or to provide new software features, the entire microprocessor must be changed. This is an expensive and time consuming process.